


A Feral Boy and his Ice Cream

by TheOnlyNoll



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Feral AU, I just like characters with fluffy ears and tails, I swear I'm not a furry, Lars is kinda a douche (in the beginning), Multi, Priyanka deserves love, Steven Universe Has PTSD - Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, Steven Universe Needs Therapy, Steven is a troubled baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24751108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlyNoll/pseuds/TheOnlyNoll
Summary: It all started with one feral boy and his favorite ice cream. What will this wild world of gems and humans hold for him, and what kinda damage will it do to his psyche?Basically a shameless feral AU fic based off asks from @SuTimeTravelAU on Tumblr.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe, Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe)
Comments: 31
Kudos: 56





	1. Cookie Cat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [SU Time Travel AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/633856) by Flynn. 



> Please check out SUTimeTravelAU on Tumblr. It's a great blog and the Twoies are all varying forms of baby.  
> This is my first fic so please keep expectations for quality low. Also I have no idea about upload schedules. I work a full-time job and have been outlining chapters at work but can't exactly bust out my laptop to start typing.

“Steven! Steven it’s time to wake up.” Pearl called to the upper loft.

In the bedroom above, the nest of blankets shuffled slightly. Nestled within Steven napped in the toasty sunlight from the bay window.

“Steven, it is already 10am. You need to get up and no, having gotten up for twenty minutes to get doughnuts this morning does not count.”

Pearl tapped her foot expectantly; she swore if Amethyst wouldn’t also throw a fit, she would have put up curtains on that window ages ago. Seconds passed and Pearl saw no movement up the stairs. Sighing softly, she started to ascend the steps. She paused as she reached the top and saw into mounds of blankets. Curled around stuffed animals and surrounded by covers lay the child. A content smile on his face, a single fang poking out of his mouth, and purring up a storm. Any thought Pearl had to wake her precious child were immediately dissipated as she now only wanted to photograph and gush over his sleeping form. Having already started to summon a camera from her gem, the temple door opened, and a purple blur darted out.

“STEEVVVEEEENNN!” Amethyst yelled as she dashed on all fours to jump directly on top of Steven’s sleeping form. “You took one of my cuddle plushies!”

“Amethyst! Why did you pounce on him, he was sleeping so soundly?” Pearl scolded the smaller gem. The gem in question however, showed no remorse.

“Napping or not, I’m getting that plushie from him. My snoozing pile just isn’t the same without it.” Amethyst defended herself while becoming increasingly annoyed by Pearl’s nagging. “He doesn’t have to have to deal with missions yet and I do. So, I get priority on cuddle buddies.” Amethyst hoped Pearl would just let it go already feeling her fangs begging to tear into something. The bickering was fated to start the moment she didn’t just agree with Pearl.

Unnoticed beneath the pillow Amethyst was currently crouching on was a slowly suffocating Steven, currently flailing his arms and legs. As the two argued, Garnet made her entrance and silently climbed the stairs. After reaching the top, moved to pick Amethyst and Pearl up by the scruff of their necks. Both shut their mouth, especially after feeling the effects of the elemental gem on their body. If Amethyst had blood, it would have drain from her face when she felt the cold chill crawl up her neck. It was a similar situation for Pearl with the heat radiating from the hand gripping her form.

“You both are disturbing Steven and have better things to be doing, like finding the monster you _both_ lost track of while arguing.” Garnet spoke with in a neutral yet highly critical tone.

Steven having been freed threw the pillow off him and gasped. “What happened?!” Steven asked between deep breaths. Seeing the situation in front of his bed did little to clue him in. He just wanted to enjoy his nap; not like he had anything else to do today. He decided to just sit there and wait for his moms to finish whatever it is they’re doing, even if he was kinda grumpy at being woken up from such a good nap. Ears laying forward and tail flat on the bed he listened.

“Garnet, I was just trying to wake Steven up since he’s been sleeping for so long. From what I learned watching the neighborhood children, humans aren’t supposed to sleep that long.” Pearl explained. “Then Amethyst came in causing a whole scene over some stuffed animal and-“

“Hey! Mr. Floopers is not just some stuffed animal and I was just getting what was mine. Not my fault you interrupted!” Amethyst cut in clearly not seeing the metaphorical vein about to burst in Garnet’s rock-hard skin.

“Enough! Both of you to your rooms and Steven…” The two other gems turned their gaze to match their leader’s as she spoke. “Go outside and have some fun.” She said with a clearly forced and awkward smile on her slightly demonic face.

Steven might be dense, but he got the picture that Crystal Gem stuff was gonna happen soon and he wasn’t welcome. He got up still pouting and wanting to back to his sun nap. Having grown used to the bickering, Steven made his way down the stairs and toward his sandals. “See y’all later!” he called before heading out the front door.

Standing on the porch with his beach view he shivered. _Not today_ , he thought as he looked at the water in front of him. It wasn’t like he was scared of his fishy form but breathing through gills is just the weirdest feeling. Plus, he didn’t want any of the townies to get weirded out by him again.

Steven made the call, head to the Big Doughnut then maybe see what dad was up to. So he started walking the beach digging his pockets for some change, tail swishing behind him. He knows he should try to hide it as he got closer to town, but he was still too preoccupied pouting about being woken up, being kicked out of the house AND Amethyst was so going to take his stuffed animals while he was out.

Steven made his way onto the boardwalk and into the Big Doughnut. “Is it a full moon tonight? I didn’t expect to see the werewolf weirdo so soon.” Lars taunted for his usual spot in the corner.

Sadie, being the mediator, ignored him and greeted Steven. “Forget about his grumpy butt Steven, what can a do for ya?”

Steven smiled and greeted them both before saying, “I’m just grabbing a snack before heading over to dad’s, Two cookie cats please!” His ears and tail finally perking up, excited for his favorite treat.

Sadie frowned. “Sorry Steven, we actually don’t have any more cookie cats. They were discontinued.” She regretted having to be the one to tell him immediately. His tail and ears dropped, and the look of kicked puppy on his face. She swore she could even see a little tooth poking at his lip. She just wanted to give this baby a hug.

“I’m sorry Steven, maybe they’ll come back one day. Is there anything else I can get for you? Heck, would you like the old cooler we kept them in? It’s gonna be thrown out anyway.”

“Thanks anyway, have a good day.” Steven turned and slowly departed, head hung and trying not to cry. He decided to head straight for the carwash, dubbed ‘The Wash’. Maybe his dad could help him turn this day around for him.

He approached the wash and was shocked to see all the cars there and his dad scrambling to keep up. ‘What’s going on now’ he thought to himself and stalked behind his father.

“Hey Dad, what’s going on?” Steven questioned.

“Goodness Stew-ball! You scared the daylights out of me.” Greg jump while holding onto his tanktop.

“Sorry, just curious why al these people are here, I never see it this busy.”

“Apparently something in the area has been making a mess of stuff and basically every car in Beach City needs a wash now.”

“Oh, so you’re probably to busy to play”

“Yeah, sorry Steven. Maybe tomorrow okay? Why don’t you ask the gems to hang, I’m sure Amethyst would like to wrestle or something.”

“Okay, I’ll ask. See you tomorrow dad, love you!”

“Love you too Stew-ball!”

Steven thought the interaction was over before he was grabbed up but the water drenched man and given a big hug. Steven happily returned the hug, regardless of the disappointment on his mind. Greg eventually let him go and they made their final farewells. Steven decided just to start his walk back to the temple and maybe play video games till it was time for dinner.

The walk was fairly quick, and he could soon see the house on the beach. He could also see movement inside. ‘Weird, did the gems decide to come out of the temple?’ Steven decided not to worry about it and just accepted he was probably going to be hearing Amethyst and Pearl go at it while he was trying to play.

When he made his way inside, he was surprised to see all three gems gathered and full fang smiles on their faces. In Garnet’s hands was a chest full of cookie cats, and Steven swore he must have died on the walk home and was in paradise. He was pretty sure he saw the cookie cat freezer next to the fridge too.

Amethyst started, “Hey Steven! We wanted to say sorry for being kinda rude earlier and we heard from that doughnut shop girl that your favorite ice cream was going away. Soooo, we stole some for you!”

“Amethyst, we did not steal them. I went back and paid for them.”

Steven gaped at the display before him.

“Steven, we love you. Greg sent up a text and we’re sorry today’s been rough. Hopefully this helps.”

Garnet finished while also inviting Steven to the ice cream by tilting the ice chest. Steven was so happy. Tail wagging a thousand miles a minute he pranced over, snatched one, and immediately unwrapped chomped into it. The cold didn’t even phase his fangs, or at least he didn’t care.

“Dude I still don’t know why you waste the outside, but oh well more for me!”

Steven ignored her comment as he felt like the universe heard his call for a good end to the day. Then he heard the gems around him gasp. He opened his eyes to see a pink shield projecting from his gem.


	2. Cheeseburger Backpack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven just wants to prove himself to the gems... and be included with the pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my goal for myself is to update every thursday. We'll see how that goes but here's to hoping. Also, check out suferalau.tumblr.com for reference images fro character designs.

“ Pleeeease Garnet!”

Steven gazed up at Garnet with his best puppy dog face. Ears folded forward, tail straight down , single fang out, fists beneath his chin, and eyes as big as he could manage. He would get to go on his first mission even if he had to pull out all the stops. He even added the faintest whine! He just wants to be a crystal gem and be with his three guardians more often.

Garnet sighed, she knew she couldn’t say no to that face and today’s mission shouldn’t involve any corrupted gems that are too dangerous. Plus, it may be a good environment for Steven to tap into more of his gem abilities, especially considering we know  now  he can summon Rose’s shield.

“Okay, okay. You win. You can come on today’s mission as a test run , but-“

“ WHoooooo ! I’m  gonna go get my bag ready, thank you Garnet!” Steven then proceeded to scamper on all fours upstairs and start throwing various items into his  comically large cheeseburger backpack.

Garnet stood there accepting there was no backing out now, not if she wanted to avoid hearing that whine again. She moved to the temple door and summoned the burning room. Stepping inside she was greeted by Pearl and Amethyst waiting on opposite sides of the lava pit.

“ Yo Garnet, are we doing this mission or not? You made a big deal about it being  _ Time Sensitive _ . ”

“There’s been a slight change of plans ; Steven will be joining us for our mission today .”

Both Amethyst and Pearl look on shocked at the remark, Pearl was the first to speak up about it. “Garnet, you can’t be serious, we only just realized he can summon rose’s shield. He can’t even do it voluntarily yet .”

For once the two opposites shared the same opinion.  “ Yeah, plus he’s so squishy. Great for cuddles, but not so great if a corrupted gem gets near him.”

Garnet kept up her emotionless look despite her own concerns. “I understand where you both are coming from, but today’s mission should be relatively  safe, and Steven will need practice in order to become a proper crystal gem. Today show give us a good sign if Steven ready to start tagging along on harmless missions and learn more a b out gem-kind in general … Also, there was no possible outcomes where Steven did not join us on this mission.”

The other two gems thought over what  their leader had  said and  while they still some reservations were both unwilling to argue with the behemoth that is Garnet. Nodding their heads , the two follow Garnet toward the temple door.

Stepping into the house they were meet what looked like an over hyper puppy running around after having a blanket thrown over them. Steven chanted, “Mission! Mission! Missiooon!” Pearl and Amethyst shared a look. Garnet just found it funny wasn’t realizing how similar to her Steven was behaving.

Garnet scooped  S teven up by  hi s ar mpits and smirked at his swishing tail and pointed ears. “Alright Steven, here’s the plan. We need to get this statue - ” Pearl summoned the statue and held it at her core. “and bring it to a gem structure in order to keep it from falling apart. It’ll your responsibility to hold onto it since your bringing your backpack. Also, grab a pair of trunks, the  buildings are in the ocean and you should have a pair just in case.”

Though Steven was less than delighted to be going in the ocean, nothing was about to bring down his mood. Once Garnet set him down , he leapt across Pearl and grabbed the statue. He dashed up upstairs yelling, “just give me one second!” All three gems had smiles on their faces from his excitement, his energy was honestly contagious on what was really quite a dull mission .

Steven returned a few moments later, backpack strapped on and  ready to get his first mission started. He darted past the gems to the warp pad , where he smiled and called, “All ready, let’s go!”

Garnet chuckled to herself  witnessing  the lovable goofball try  to stand still with his excitement. She strode over followed by the other two gems. “Let’s head off then . Stay close and Steven...” The  fluffball looked but intently.  “hold my hand for your first trip on the warp.”

Before Steven could even open his mouth over  embarrassment , Amethyst had gotten impatient and started warping them to the ocean temple. Steven ended up falling flat on his face as the y arrived , his tailed pointed up and stiff. He rolled over groaning. “ Amethyyyyst ... I wanted to try warping.”

“Chill out little dude. If all goes  well, you’ll have the chance to warp all the time. Plus, if we  didn’t get going  soon, I was  gonna get too bored and start licking myself.” Pearl shivered, still not understanding Amethyst’s habit of cleaning her form in such a way.

Garnet, now refocused , decided to get the team moving before they ran out of time. “Alright, we’re here now, so let’s get moving.” 

After a series of affirmative responses, they made their way into the ruins.  Steven stared at everything they passed in awe. The stone pillars , while cracked and damaged , were littered with carving of vines and  intricated shapes of various gems. The ground seemed like it also used to be covered in art but was now damaged beyond recognition. 

Steven decided he wanted to try his luck and see if he can learn more about gems. “Pearl, what was this place?” What Steven did not expect was the following lecture on unfinished structures inste ad of the enlightening info he was looking forward to. Oh well, at least he got to learn some stuff about gem construction. 

“So where are we heading?” Steven asked.

“Well Steven, we need to reach to top of the main tower and replace the current power source with the statue in your bag. We should be coming up on the first great hall now.” Through the archway in front of them was a large area with broken statues of gems littering the grounds. Also littered about were small gem creatures. 

Steven immediately awed at the tiny fox like beings and was about to approach until Garnet stopped him. “ Steven, these are not household pets. They are dangerous, be careful with approaching. We are still learning about your powers and  a fight is probably something you should avoid for now.”

Steven pouted for a moment before getting an idea. “Ah, then I've got just the thing to  keep them busy then. ” Steven then sat on his  heels and started digging through backpack. Triumphantly he pulled a couple of bags of snacks out.

Pearl was moments away from questioning him before he through the opened bags near the  small corrupted gems. The gems  screac hed then attacked the snacks , clearing the way forward.

Garnet questioned, “Good thinking Steven. How did you think of that?”

Steven smiled. “If they are anything like Amethyst they could never resist snacks.” The  gems then turned  to Amethyst who was visibly restraining herself from diving for the snacks.  Steven snorted in his failed attempt to keep from giggling. 

Garnet, being the only member to keep that remembered they were on a time sensitive mission corralled  the gems forward. Steven continued to try and prove his worth at every obstacle , some with more success than others. 

After about an hour they had made their way to the final stair case. Steven noted, however the structure was beginning to crumble around them. Garnet directed them to hurry and they soon reached the podium with starlight focused on it. 

Worried they were too late, pearl looked at Steven. “Steven, get the totem out please. We need to hurry.”

Nodding, Steven began digging through his backpack. The gems waited while holding their breath, a habit they picked up to comfort Steven as a baby. Steven could feel his anxiety spiking because he couldn't find it! He had brought everything he could think of where is it? It was then Steven remembered what had happened before the left the house. He had ran upstairs with the totem and dropped it in his nest as he grabbed his trunks. Dread filled him as his hand landed on what was most definitely his favorite stuffed animal, an item he did NOT mean to bring. He turned to the gems, ears down and tail between his legs presenting the plush. He saw the moment realization hit the gems and they began to panic. Steven, not knowing any better solutions and not wanting to disappoint more than he already has, turned and ran to the stone platform and placed the toy in the center. 

Momentarily, hope filled him as the shaking of the structure stopped. Then  everything began falling apart.

The genes ran to him, grabbing on  him and preparing  for their plunge.

As they fit the water, Steven could feel his body morphing into his fishy form.  His gills opened for water respiration . After he opened his eyes, he felt  what he considered the worst part of his fishy form,  his  globe vision had  formed.  He gave a  little Yelp at he felt his  lil fin form  on top of his head .

The gems,  having easily morphed into their aquatic form, checked on Steven. 

Amethyst was the first to speak . “Well,  three out of five  ain't so bad. Right  y'all ?”

Garnet chucked, “ We failed , but things could have gone much  much worse.”

Just then Steven’s raft from one of his failed attempts at helping  came  to the surface of the water. 

“Make that four out of five, Amethyst. And  steven , get changed into your trunks. The  Jean’s are going to  chafe your scales. ”

The gems laughed, overall content that the mission was a failure but proved Steven was ready to start  becoming a Crystal Gem proper. Steven was not so  content.  He climbed into the raft and got changed . He was doing his best to hold back tears. It was his first mission and despite what the others had said, he failed.  He just hoped this wouldn't mean they would give up on him becoming a Crystal Gem.

All but Amethyst climbed into the raft along side Steven. Amethyst , in  her  practically  mermaid form, began to motor the raft toward beach city. The gems kept small talk going but Steven was  silent for most the journey,, still focusing on not showing how upset he was at disappointing the gems and failing his purpose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, this is my first fic so I'm sorry if the writing is questionable. I've tried to edit it well but I'm not the best writer.


	3. Breakfast Anyone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, Steven tries to spend time with the fam over a mountain of sugar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapter's a bit late. I ended up rewriting it since I didn't like the original version at all. Hope you like how to turned out. :)

“ Wow y’all! I’m so glad I always have you guys there for me!”

“Tune in next week for a nother fantastic adventure with the  Breakfast Crew ! ”

Steven stared at the screen from his nest as he waited for the next show to start. It was already  half past one in the afternoon and he hadn’t left bed yet. The gems left for a mission two days ago and he  was not motivated to get up . Earlier he debated going to see Dad, but he is sure to be busy with the wash and it ’ s not like many in town want to play or hang out with him. 

He rolled over to stare at the warp, attempting to will his guardians’ presence. He just wanted to be around his family, was that so much to ask? 

Steven thought that after his first mission the gems would make more time for him; that was a joke. He  was rarely included on anything gem related because Garnet didn’t trust his powers yet.  He tries to get them to play with him. Beyond wrestling with Amethyst, the best he can manage in a puzzle with Pearl on occasion . Even that is rough since she takes over when he makes on mistake.

That’s when it hit him. ‘The gems have to be back at some point, I just have to  make them an offer they can’t refuse. Together breakfast!’ If it worked for the Crying Breakfast Friends, it had to work on the gems.

Steven crawled out of bed, tail half perked and flicking. He was excited to try, but honestly a little afraid of rejection. 

“No! I’m  gonna have together breakfast with the gems if they have time or not.” 

Having  successfully motivated himself , he struts into the kitchen and began cooking. If there was one pro to having so much alone time, cooking practice is on e of them. He started with prepping the strawberries, then made his  waffle batter. He debated  making bacon too, but Amethyst would just steal all of it.  Next up was whipped cream and popcorn, and the meal was starting to come together. About an hour into cooking he h ad finished the 4 towering plates and turned to the warp pad in hope. 

Disappointingly, the gems did not decide to appear right on time and after a few minutes. Steven’s tail began to  drop and he slowly made his way up the stairs and into his nest. ‘Just once, can someone be there when I want them ...’

To his surprise, the warp began to  glow and the three gems landed. Steven lea pt out of his nest,  almost faceplant ed on the ground.

“Guyyys, you’re back!!!”

Holding a bubbled gem, Garnet nodded at Steven before turning and starting toward the temple door. After a b rief hello from both Pearl and Amethyst, they began their way over aswell.

“Wait guys, I have something important to tell you!” The gems paused and faced Steven wa iting.

“Alright then, what’s up dude?”

“I made us all together breakfast since  y’all have been gone so long.”

Steven held his breath, tail and ears stiff pointed upwards. He might get  his wish afterall.

“That’s very sweet of you Steven, I am sure Amethyst would love some food. She can even have mine.”

“Bu-”

“Thank you, Steven, but I need to handle this gem in the temple , so Amethyst can have my portion too.”

“B-but-”

“Guys that’s no fair, you know I stuffed up on junk on the way home. Sorry Stee-man,  maybe  after I take my nap.  Soooo , I just take a couple plate s with me. Bye!”

“Y’all?”

“We’ll be in our rooms.”

And with that Steven was being left alone after being rejected by everyone around him. His tail and ears dropped, the former tucking between his legs. He was moments from busting into tears. Pearl was just entering her room and Steven made a choice. He knew the temple was ‘off limits’, but  he didn’t care anymore. He was going to make the gems listen. He grabbed a plate  and dashed in before Pearl door could close.

Steven stood amazed as me took in the endless pools , that was until he noticed his fishy form take hold. Mildly annoyed he continued. He looked up to see a  still similar looking Pearl, just with his fin and gills on full display. ‘One day I’ll figure out how she changes so little.’ 

“Pearl!!  Y'all can’t leave yet. Together breakfast  has to be together as a family!”

Pearl swore she almost jumped into a feline form when she heard Steven call.

“Steven, what are you doing in the temple? You know it’s not safe for you in here.” She quickly beg an to swim  down the side of the fountain she had been atop and approached Steven.

“I’m not leaving till we all have our together breakfast.”

“Steven, this is not some silly breakfast. You could get seriously hurt being in here.”

He almost growled , “I don’t care!” He started stomping into the pool. “I  made us breakfast so we could be together, if you all will just-”

It was at this moment Steven knew he goofed up.

“Steven!”

His world began tilting as he fell over the edge of the one fountain he was on. His hear froze till he realized he was still in water.  While falling down the waterfall, he attempted to us his fishy form to keep some level of control. To his own surprise,  he managed  pretty well and ended up diving into the lake below with only a little sting.  Sadly with serving of breakfast was long gone at this point.

He gasped as he reached the surface, then kicked himself for bothering since his gills were more than sufficient. Stupid human  instincts .

The surroundi ngs were calm considering the waterfalls. He spotted and swam to shore. As he crawled up  the beach, he began to shift back into his cuddly form. His preferred form if he had to choose. He noticed some mounds of trash in the distance, as well as some shuffling.

He waddled over, still drying. “Amethyst?”

“Dude! What are you doing in here?”

“ ummm .. . ” Steven knew he couldn’t back out now. “We are going to have together breakfast . I already got to Pear, now there’s just you and Garnet.”

“Wait dude, that’s not what I meant. The temple is dangerous for you , also did you just fall from Pear’s room?”

“It doesn’t matter! You know now, all that’s left is Garnet. Where’s her room?”

“Well Garnet’s in the burning room, but you aren’t going anywhere near there. It’s serious business down there and we need to get you back to the house .”

Steven was about to scream. Was there literally anyway to get everyone to listen to him? He already showed he could  survive two temple rooms just fine, even if he did  fall out of Pearl’s.  Amethyst had said Garnet was ‘down there,’ so all he  has to do is find more ways down and he should run into  her too right?

“Well you know to meet up in the living room for breakfast, I’ll be out there as soon as I find Garnet!” With that, Steven turned and dashed away on all fours. Amethyst yelled after him and as he ran , he came up to a familiar . Pearl gasped as she spotted him and made her way over. Steven wanting to avoid be  sandwiched turned and ducked through an opening in a wall. He  skid to a halt as a drop was in front of him, with piping following the tunnel down.

‘I knew I needed to get down, but I was really hoping for some stairs. ’

“Steven, wait!”

“Yeah dude, your right above the-”

Steven le a pt on the tube and let could keep a little “ Weeee !” out as he went down. That was till things started getting hot. He looked down and it didn’t look great. ‘Isn’t that what lava looks like?’

Luckily, the pipe turned and saved him from a crispy fate, but Steven was starting to see why the gems said it was dangerous in the temple. To his credit, there must be a better way to organize everything. With the tubing horizontal, he skidded to a halt.

It seems luck was on his side as he spotted Garnet below him, now studying the bubble in her hands. ‘Weird she almost looks sad? ’ He’d have to ask about that later. He  kinda wanted to get this over with quickly since it was pretty hot it here.

He prepped himself then pounced on her. For the first time in his life, he surprised her! Garnet gasped , dropping the bubble in her hands.

“Steven?! What are you doing in the temple?” She spoke chastising, but it didn’t take a genius to figure out her worry.

Just then, there was a p op. Garnet’s arms swung to her head and pick up Steven by the armpits. It was clear they only had a few moments before the gem reformed and there would be trouble. To add to the  insanity , Amethyst and Pearl came busting in the ro om screaming for Steven . Making a quick call she threw Steven to Amethyst.

“Get him into the house now! Were about to have a big problem on our hands!”

“ Waahhhh ? Wait, I-”

“Enough Steven, we will discuss you r punishment later. Out now before the... monster ref orms!”

Amethyst practically threw Steven onto the house couch in a matter of seconds. “Amethyst, wait-”

The temple door slammed shut. Steven was alone again and now in trouble. After a second, he slid off the couch. G lancing at the island, he noticed the last plate was missing too. ‘Great, just great. Now I’m alone, probably about to be grounded, and no food for sad eating .’

He trudged his way upstairs and slinked into his nest. Once his head hit the covers, he couldn’t hold back the tears anymore. ‘Wow, I’m even sadder than TV characters, what a joke.’ All he had wanted was to spend time with the pe o ple h e loved , why was he always alone?

He lost track of time between the sobs, and eventually the gems  emurged . Still  to caught up trying to  stop his own tears, he didn’t notice.

He blubbered, “No wonder no one wants to spend time with me, I just mess up everything.” T he gems paused and realized a scolding may have to wait.

Pearl was the first to speak. “Steven? We’re coming up.” The trio quickly made their way up to the  scond floor. “Steven?”

Stev e n  hiccupped . “I’m sorry... I just- just wanted to be together for a while.”

Amethyst slowly crawled in the nest alongside the hybrid. “ Shhhh , it’s okay dude. We aren ’t mad, we were just worried about you getting hurt.”

“Exactly Amethyst, we are just trying to keep you safe Steven.”

Garnet finish, “Steven, the reason we still keep the temple off limits isn’t because we see you as a failure, we just want to wait till your powers have developed more and it’s  safer .”

“That’s not the problem! I’m such a bad gem, I can’t spend time with  y’all and no one wants to spend time with me . I just wanted to have some time as a family...”

Pearl spoke up after a moment. “Oh Steven, we love being around you. It’s just being a Crystal Gem takes up a lot of time. We’re sorry we made you feel like we didn’t want to be around you. If it makes it any better, I grabbed this while going to get you from Amethyst’s room. 

Pearl reached for her gem and summoned his last serving of together breakfast . “I’m sure it’s still good if you were still up for some family time.”

Steven sniffed, he guessed he might as well . He honestly still felt awful but with the gems,  it's now or never. “Okay...”

Garnet, Amethyst, and Steven split the breakfast while pearl and Amethyst kept a conversation amongst them all going. If it we ren’t for how down he felt he would have said it was just as he hoped it would be.

An hour or so later and the gems finished his dishes and wished him goodnight, with a promise of Garnet having a talk with him the next day about his temple stunt. He ended up curled in his bed, honestly just tired after today’s events. Maybe he should’ve just stayed in bed all day?


	4. Bubble Buddies!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven makes his first real friend, it only takes a lot of tears to get there.

‘Well this is new.’ Steven was just playing with a ball on the beach when he noticed someone in the distance. Now his hair was all poofy and he couldn't contain the slight growl that would escape him. ‘Amethyst always said Pearl was territorial, is this what it's like?’

Steven, walking on all fours, slowly made his way toward the person hanging out on his beach. As he approached, he noticed the person was a girl that seemed about his age. Strangely enough his growl and hacks stopped right after getting a closer look.

Then he was spotted.

“Umm, hello?” The mystery girl asked .

“Sorry to bother you, bye!” Steven yelled not knowing how to respond. He then proceeded to dash home, hoping no one would see his awkwardness.

Of course, the universe was out to spite him. As he slammed the door to the beach house, the gems turned from the kitchen.

“You okay dude?”

“Ummmm… Yeah, it's just- there's just-"

‘Come on Universe, this isn't a big deal.’

“There's a girl on the beach.”

“Oooh, and who is this girl??” Amethyst asked with an all to knowing smirk.

“I don't know, she was just sitting there reading a book.”

Pearl, completely his understanding Amethyst's response, spoke next. “You don't think she could be here for something gem related, and why would Steven know her? He hardly mingles with humans, just like us.”

Garnet, sensing Amethyst was about to start teasing Pearl an starting a scene, changed the subject. “ Does she seem nice, Steven?”

Steven was just glad the teasing was stopped. “Yeah? I guess, she said hi to me.”

“Then why don't you go introduce yourself to her. Should be fun.”

Steven knew there had to be something mischievous behind that visor, but hoped it was in his best interest.

“Forget that! Lemme go meet her, gotta see if she's worthy for the cuddle pile.”

‘So this is embarrassment, I hate it.’

“No, no one will interfere with Steven's funky flow. Steven, go have fun.”

He tried to build up some courage before heading out the front door. Then it hit him, ‘she didn't have to see my ears right away' He dashed upstairs and grabbed a jacket and left before the gems could question. Maybe if he impressed her, she would be his friend? He knew just the thing.

Struggling to pedal his bike, Steven slowly rode past her in the sand. His chest puffed out and chin held high. If not for the jacket he had on, his tail would be on display and ears pointed

Struggling not to gasp for breath by exertion, he looked at her.

“Hey, I'm Steven. What's your name?”

She looked up from her book squinting. “uh, Connie. Are you okay?”

Desperate to look cool, he responded. “Yep, just -ah- getting my workout in?”

Connie just looked confused. ‘Crapbaskets, I'm already messing up.’

“So… What'cha reading?

She paused for a moment before responding. “Nothing special… just Spirit Morph Saga.” Connie practically whispered the last part.

“Oh, I don't think Pearl has bought me that one. Sorry.”

Connie now just looked puzzled. ‘Why is this boy apologizing for not having read the book I'm reading?’

“So… Can I help you with any-"

As if fate wanted to play with them, a rumble cut her off. They both looked up to see part of the cliff side breaking away and falling toward Connie.

“Watch out!” Steven leapt to her on instinct and waited for the pain.

His were clenched shut when she spoke. “Whoa, what is this?”

Steven slowly opened his eyes to see the world in a pink hue, with large rocks surrounding them.

“Stars! I put us in a bubble. Wait, I made a bubble!” Steven was caught up in his excitement, he didn't notice he was still on top of Connie.

“Um thank you for saving me, but can I get up now?”

Now snapped out of his moment blushed and got up quickly. “I'm so sorry, this is just the first time I was able to make a bubble and-" his movements cause the bubble to shift and them both to go falling over.

About to apologize again, Steven could not have predicted what was about to happen next. A giant blowfish monster came around the corner of the beach and was dashing toward them. All while blowing typhoon level winds at them. They both yelled as the winds began to carry them away and out to sea. As they hit the water and started to sink, the two kids looked out opposite sides of the bubble. Both having differing levels of panic.

While trying to keep from crying, Steven was _really_ glad he wore his jacket now because this was already becoming a nightmare. He pulled the strings to his hood and tried to think about what to do next. He seriously doubted his phone would work underwater and who knows how far into the ocean. Not to mention, who knew how long the air in his bubble would last or if it would cave from the pressure. “I could really die here.’

A shuttered breath broke his attention. “Umm, are you okay?” Connie was curled in, holding her sides. Mumbling to herself and trembling. Steven could tell he needed to help before a went into a full-blown panic.

“I’m going to die without even making any friends. Will mom and dad ever find my body? Is it going to hurt? Gods, I’m so scared. I don’t want to die.”

“Connie? Connie!”

“What?! You’ve already dragged me to my death, what do you want to tell me?” It was at this moment Connie turned to see the boy was really in no better shape than she was, and boy did she already feel bad for snapping at him.

Steven responded with a small, “I’m sorry…” and Connie saw as his body started shake and tears hit the bubble beneath them.

“Look, I’m sorry I snapped, I just don’t know how we’re going to get out of this. I should have thought about how you felt right now too instead of taking my anxiety out on you. You probably have family and friends you’re thinking about too.”

“That’s just it, I don’t have any friends and my family probably won’t even notice I’m gone for a few days.” Steven followed with a choked sob. “I know everyone in town will be glad to have the poor, freak gone!”

Steven continued to cry, and Connie was taken aback. ‘How could someone’s own family not care?’ She couldn’t sit there and say nothing to him, ‘Could I help in some way?’

“Umm, I could be your friend. I don’t have any friends either, but we could be there for each other.” She hoped this was this would be good for him and she may be hoping she would get a friend out of it to.

“You don’t understand, you don’t want to be friends with a weirdo like me. Even the Fryman family doesn’t like being around me.”

“I’m sure you can’t be any weirder than me, and I’m sure my mom would love to meet you. She always complains how I never have friends over during breaks.”

“I’m really not what you think, you wouldn’t even recognize me right now.”

“Come on, no person can look that bad after crying.”

“But I’m not a normal person…”

Connie was honestly just becoming confused now. ‘What could he possibly mean by that?’ “Come on, I promise not to judge, that’s not what friends do right?”

Steven sniffed, “You promise?”

“Oh course!”

Steven took a large breath before turning around and lowering his hood. Connie gasped but contrary to what Steven expected to see when he opened his eyes, he saw stars.

“You look like a small version of Sidon!” Connie was struggling to keep her inner fangirl in check. How could anyone be so mean to someone so adorable.

Steven was a mix between embarrassed and relieved. He was glad Connie didn’t take back what she said or freak out. Plus, the stars in her ears made his tail fin wiggle.

“So how does that work, you definitely looked human when we meet earlier on the beach?”

“Oh, Pearl said it was ‘bodily adaptation specific to my environment.’ Or at least what she lectured the mailwoman when she saw me playing in the water a couple weeks ago. Also, thanks for not calling me weird…”

“Are you kidding, I wish I were that cool, but seriously how does it work though? Are you like a mutant, similar to the cross-people comics?” Connie still had starts in her eyes while questioning.

Steven blushed even if he felt a little weird being called a mutant. “I’m actually half gem, I’d honestly have to ask Pearl for more info than that. And I don’t know that comic, sorry.” Steven whispered the last part.

“Still, that’s so cool. When we get out of this, you’ve got to show me what you can do in that form. Then I can show you my comic collection. I prefer novels, but comics have some of the most fun world in them and funny characters. And I really like the art.”

It was then they remembered where they were, but their newfound friendship had them ready to push forward. They discussed what their next move should be and started rolling the bubble toward shore.

They made it to shore and managed to defeat that monster that started this mess to begin with. Steven was able to introduce Connie to the gems and likely was able to keep them from hounding her too much. Connie thought his ears and tail were adorable and that he looked kinda like some anime character. Steven just hoped his face wouldn’t get stuck a red color with how much he was blushing.

Connie hung out for the next few hours before her mom called to tell her she was on the way to pick her up. They said their goodbyes and made plans to start playing pretty much anytime Connie wouldn’t be in school or studying.

Steven waved from the beach as Connie got into the car with her mom. Priyanka was shocked to see her daughter wave at someone. “Did you make a friend studying on the beach today?”

Connie paused for a moment, then replied with a smile. “I sure did!”

Steven made his way home where the gems had already vacated for the night. He went through his nightly routine and made his way into bed with a smile never leaving his face. He would have to tell his dad tomorrow how he made a friend! Steven hadn’t slept that well in some time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pearl absolutely took pics of Steven sleeping. She can't resist his cute lil sleeping face.


	5. Lion!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Lion Steven's, or is Steven Lion's? Shameless fluff.

“Uh Steven, I know my eyes aren’t as good as they used to be, but is there a giant pink lion at the door?” Greg was just about to head to the wash when he saw the animal and was trying to rationalize it so he didn’t have a heart attack.  
“Oh that’s just Lion, we met him in a desert and now he won’t leave. Pearl doesn’t want him in the house though. I want to ask Garnet if I can keep him so they have to let him in the house. I think Pearl is still a little freaked out from when I put my head in his mouth.”  
Greg was sure he must be losing it now. ‘What is it they said about having stroke? You smell toast?’ Steven was making a grilled cheese. ‘Oh god my son had his head in a lion’s mouth” With a bead of sweat coming down his face Greg all but creamed, “Where are the gems?”  
“Oh, they’re on a mission, I think Garnet said they should be back tonight. If you were gonna ask them about the pink thing, they didn’t know when I asked either.”  
“So how long has lion been around?”  
“A few days, maybe four?”  
“You visited me at the wash yesterday, did you go ouside with it around?" ‘Please say no, please say no.’  
Steven cocked his head, on ear folding down. “Yeah? Garet says he’s harmless, especially after helping with a mission.” Steven had an idea, ‘If I can get dad to say yes to having Lion inside, then Pearl won’t even argue. I know she avoids arguing with dad all the time by finding chores to do.’  
Steven slid his grilled cheese onto a plate then dashed to the door, “Let me show, he’s really nice!”  
“Steven, wait!” Greg was sure this was it, ‘I’m going to die by a lion mauling.’ That was till Steven opened the door and Lion casually walked in and up the stairs to Steven’s room.  
“Wait Lion, not my nest!” Steven dash to his bed, trying to beat the cat to it. Little did he know, it was a trap. Once Steven jumped into the bedding, Lion then hopped in and flopped on top Steven’s legs. “This is my life now. I can never leave.’  
Greg was holding his chest, still trying to completely lose it as he made is way up the stairs. He was ready to scream till he saw the feline curled around his son, licking his ears. “Is it cute or is it getting a taste of my son? Am I supposed to freak out or take a picture?’ Greg opted to just stand there staring. He needed the gems to handle this one, way too much magic in it for him.  
“Liiooooon, you’re gonna mess up my hair!” Steven whined as he was cuddled and groomed. His face was scrunched up in distaste, but Steven couldn’t keep his tail from patting the bed beneath him.  
“Okay, if you’re fine with him, I’m going to go call the gems real quick.” Greg sped walked to the porch, still trying to remain calm.  
With his dad now gone, Steven let the purr he'd been holding in out. This sealed it., he would sooo be using his cuteness to keep lion. He wouldn't mind being home all day if he's getting pampered like this.  
“Connie would be so jealous…” Oooo, Steven was ready to brag. Connie loved playing with his hair, plus she's been in aw at lion from the pictures he's sent so far. His hand reached for his pockets in search of his phone. Lion graciously gave him enough access to pull it out and get to typing.

  
_Coooonnnnnnieeeeee! Guess what!?_

  
_A few minutes later, Connie responded._

  
_What's going on? Are you okay?_

  
_Yeah! Better, look!_

  
Steven tried to snap a picture but Lion chose that moment to roll over so Steven was being held on the feline's stomach. “Lion, great job! It's like you know how to make it even more cute.” Steven snapped a pic right as Lion's tongue ran up the back of his furry ear. 

  
_… Ajrgwjejekjahajahsha, did Pearl let Lion in? And sooooo cute!_

  
_No, dad did! Lion tricked me into the bed by running up and I’ve been being stuck here since._

  
_Awww he loves you, you look like his cub. I better get lots of pics!_

  
Steven blushed and his wagged as much as it could being sandwiched between the boy and feline. “Heh, am I your cub now Lion?”  
Lion responded by giving a big lick along the sides of his face and turning them over on their side. Steven snapped a few more pics as he was cuddled and continued to chat with Connie. He honestly loved the attention and just wished some more family was with him. The pure rumbling from Lion was already starting to lull him to sleep.   
Steven thought he heard the warp activate, but his own pure was roaring and he couldn't be bothered. If he had he would have seen a very jealous Amethyst, a conflicted Pearl, and a normally muted Garnet. Garnet had already accepted that there was no telling Steven no on his pet now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the double didn't happen. Things have kinda gotten worse, including death in the family. This chapter was at least postable but the next was still way too rough. I'm sorry again, I'll try to do better.

**Author's Note:**

> Again this is my first time writing a fic, and I'm sorry it's kinda short for a first chapter. I'm an awful writer and this took way longer than it should have.


End file.
